1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric generation control apparatus for a vehicle generator having an electric generation display device, or more particularly to a control apparatus for smoothly operating the electric generation display device even when a load on the generator changes suddenly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric genration control apparatus for use in an electric generator is generally known, wherein, during a period from the turning-on of a key switch to the time when the voltage generated by the generator reaches a predetermined value, a display lamp is lit to indicate a non-generating condition, and when electric generation is started by the generator and exceeds a predetermined voltage, the display lamp is put out to indicate an electric generating condition. In this generally known electric generator, when a battery is overcharged due to an external condition such as abrupt cut-off of a heavy load even during normal electric generation, the operation of the generator is interrupted by the electric generation control apparatus until an overcharged portion of the battery voltage is discharged, despite that an electric generating condition continues, resulting in a condition as if electric generation is stopped for this particular period, so that the display lamp is lit for this period by the electric generation display device, thereby giving a misleading indication to a vehicle driver.